Los Muertos se entierran hasta que se Olvidan
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Titulo completo: Los Muertos se entierran hasta que el Olvido los sepulta. Fanfic con motivo del Día de Muertos. Draco aprenderá de forma poco ortodoxa que nunca hay que burlarse de las tradiciones referentes a los muertos, y menos cuando la muerte anda f


**Hola!!!! **

**  
Bueno, no es una actualización de mis otras historias, sino una cosa extraña que salió de todas estas festividades. **

**  
Como bien saben, soy mexicana, y aquí no se acostumbra celebrar el Hallowen, sino el día de muertos, que es el 02 de noviembre, y nosotros lo festejamos de una forma muy particular, ya que el Luto, la alegría, la tragedia y la diversión, son sentimientos del mexicano que tiene al miedo de morir, pero que a diferencia de otros pueblos, los refleja burlándose, jugando y conviviendo con la muerte.**

**Con esto no quiero ofender a nadie, simplemente mostrar el como es mi cultura, el como vemos a la muerte y como la festejamos. Si alguien se siente ofendido con este tema, totalmente de acuerdo, esta en su derecho de no leer la historia, y si desean leer, pues tornen en cuenta que aquí se satiriza a la muerte. **

**  
Y bueno, pues se me ocurrió hacer una historia al respecto, con un poco de humor (en realidad es humor negro U), que en realidad no sé si salió bien, pero que espero les guste.  
**

**Antes de pasar a la historia, quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones en cuanto a palabras que no pudiesen conocer:  
**

**Calaca, calaquita. **Así le llamamos a lamuerte, a la que representamos corno un esqueleto humano vestido de las formas más estrafalarias, desde una campesina, hasta una mujer de alta sociedad, todo con afán de satirizarla.

**  
Escuincle.** Una forma de llamar a los niños o jovencitos.

**  
Desmanes. **Travesuras, desmadres, etc.

**  
Otra cosa, por si notan que algunas cosas riman, es obra de mi subconsciente, lo que pasa es que aquí tenemos una especie de versos llamadas calaveras, que en realidad vienen siendo bromas en versos que riman, con un ejemplo terminamos estas notas y pasamos a la historia: **

**  
_Si alguien se ve mal herido  
por alguna calavera;  
_no se _de por aludido,  
eso le pasa a cualquiera.  
Si hay alguna semejanza,  
que maltrate tu conciencia;  
no hay "dolo en la semblanza  
_es _puritita coincidencia". _**

**------------oooo-------------**

_**  
**_

**_LOS MUERTOS SE ENTIERRAN  
HASTA QUE EL OLVIDO LOS SEPULTA.  
_**

**------------oooo-------------**

-Esto es absurdo, Harry

-Claro que sí, de hecho, es una reverenda estupidez.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que haga un Altar de Muertos? - preguntó Harry al borde de la histeria.

-¿Y aúnlo preguntas? Son sólo supersticiones, tonterías de gente sin nada que hacer – le dijo con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro.

_-¿_Ysi no solo sólo es una superstición?

-¡Claro que lo es!

Harto ya de las pataletas de su pareja, Harry se pasó una mano por entre su cabello, tratando de encontrar un poco de paciencia para no asestarle un par de puñetazos. Llevaban por lo menos desde esa mañana con esa estúpida discusión, sólo por el hecho de que, al ser 2 de noviembre, a Harry Potter se le había ocurrido hacer un Altar de Muertos para sus padres y Sirius.

-No es una simple superstición, es real. Tú deberías de saberlo mejor que yo, es magia.

-Aún la magia tiene sus límites, Harry

-¡Por Merlín, Draco! - gritó ya harto — ¡Sólo es un Altar de Muertos!

-Precisamente por eso, ¿cómo se te ocurre poner esa cosa en MI casa? 

Mala idea decir eso.

Los ojos del moreno, normalmente de un verde cálido, se convirtieron de pronto en dos témpanos hielo.

-Por si lo olvidaste — le dijo en un escalofriante susurro —, ésta también es mi casa.

Y eso era muy cierto.

-Eso no quita que es una falta de respeto hacia... – intentó continuar con el punto de la discusión, pero no contó con que ya había sobrepasado el límite de la paciencia de Harry por los próximos quince años.

-Es un homenaje a su memoria, y si no te gusta, ahí esta la puerta, vuelve mañana cuando lo haya quitado.

Draco apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea, reprimiendo las intensas ganas de maldecir de formas muy poco dignas para un Malfoy. En lugar de hacerlo, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, eso si, permitiéndose un sonoro portazo.

Viéndose solo, Harry suspiró melancólicamente. Debió de haberse controlado, pero le fue imposible, Draco aún tenía la extraña habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, pero ahora que la Ira había menguado, en su lugar había nacía un sentimiento de culpa. Tal vez debió de explicarle mejor a su pareja el significado de un Altar de Muertos, tal vez debió haber tenido más paciencia, tal vez…

¿Qué debía de hacer? Dejó de observar la puerta por la que había salido el rubio, regresando su vista hacia el altar a medio iniciar.

-_"¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?"_ — pensó con angustia.

oOoOoOoOo

Caminaba hecho una furia. No tenía un rumbo fijo que seguir, así que simplemente caminaba tratando de controlar el creciente enojo que se apoderaba de él, y por el hecho de no querer estar en casa y ver lo que su pareja estaría haciendo.

Se ajustó un poco la chamarra de mezclilla que llevaba, el viento de pronto se volvió un poco más frío, claro, era otoño y eran normales los cambios de temperatura, pero no regresaría a casa, tal vez le tomara la palabra a Harry y no volverla hasta el siguiente día que quitara ese horrible esperpento que su pareja insistía en llamar 'altar'.

Es que no comprendía porque Potter se empeñaba en hacer ese altar, no le veía ningún sentido, o mejor dicho, le veía mucho sentido de ser no sólo una falta de respeto a la memoria de quienes habían muerto dando su vida a cambio de la de ellos, ¿cómo se le ocurría poner comida pensando los espíritus de los difuntos la comerían? ¿Y esas horribles flores amarillas que olían como un muerto? ¿Y los espeluznantes papales de colores? ¡Era estúpido! Una burla a todo razonamiento lógico, fuese muggle o mágico. 

Quería decir, bueno, él y Harry llevaban unos meses viviendo juntos, todo había estado perfecto, o tan perfecto como la convivencia entre dos personas que se aman, con sus diferencias sobre todo en lo que se refiere a los mundos en que se habían criado, pero tanto él aceptaba las costumbre muggles del moreno, como Harry aceptaba sus costumbres mágicas, ambos adecuándose a lo uno y lo otro, pero simplemente ese Altar había excedido su paciencia, ¿cómo era posible que su pareja desde hacía tres años, y compañero de casa desde hacía ocho meses creyera en esas cosas? ¡Aún en el mundo mágico era imposible!

Pateó una lata de algún refresco, estrellándola contra algo sólido, fue justo el ruido que hizo la lata al chocar lo que lo hizo detenerse y observar a su alrededor.

La neblina lo cubría todo a su alrededor, era tan densa que no podía distinguir más allá de un metro frente a él.

Frunció el ceño.

No creía haber caminado tanto como para llegar a un lugar baldío. 

Apenas terminó de formular ese pensamiento, cuando la neblina comenzó a disiparse, mostrando lo que realmente ocultaba.

-¡Qué demonios! — exclamó al reconocer el paisaje que se abría ante él.

A su alrededor se abría paso un prado espacioso, en donde cientos de cruces blancas de madera, pequeñas y bellamente talladas, se alzaban por sobre el pasto, con sus respectivas placas de mármol, algunas al ras del suelo, otras que se levantaban imponentes. Algunas flores descansaban a sus pies, predominando el color amarillo que había dejado en casa y que tanto detestaba.

¿Pero cómo diablos había llegado hastaun cementerio? 

Pero antes de que pudiera ahondar en eso, escuchó un extraño ruido a su izquierda, algo así como... ¿una canción? 

_Va se va la cala quita,  
Ya la llevan a enterrar,  
Porque no tiene,  
Porque le falta,  
Un huesito para andar.  
_

Caminando entre tumbas una extraña mujer cantaba, caminando   
tambaleante, y por la botella que llevaba en su mano derecha, era obvio que estaba ebria. Tenía un enorme sombrero negro con flores y plumas, del cual caí aun velo cubriendo su blanquecino rostro, su vestido vaporoso era igualmente negro, sin embargo, tenía trazadas extrañas líneas sobre la tela, algo así como semejando un esqueleto humano.

_Va se va la cala quita,  
Va la llevan a enterrar...  
_

La mujer se acercaba tambaleante hacia Draco y éste no atinaba a reaccionar de la impresión. Le parecía un espectáculo tanto gracioso como denigrante, ¿cómo una mujer podía llegar a tal grado de embriaguez?

_Porque no tiene,  
Porque le falta,  
Un huesito para andar.  
_

¡Yencima cantaba horrible!

Para cuando pensó eso, la extraña fémina ya estaba a un par de metros de él y justo a esa distancia, sus pies se enredaron en sí mismos, provocando que estuviese a punto de caer. Más por Inercia que por querer hacerlo, Draco cubrió esa distancia, evitando que cayera.

-Uuuuu mi héroe, me has salvado - dijo la mujer con voz pastosa —. ¿Dime queridito, qué deseas en recompensa?

Draco había logrado ponerla en pie, sin que volviera a darse contra alguna lápida.

-Que dejara de tomar sería una buena idea — murmuró, pero ella logró escucharlo.

-Oh no, no, éstos son los únicos días que puedo divertirme - dio un nuevo trago a la botella que nevaba, y Draco pudo observar que era Tequila, lo que provocó que elevara una caja —. Todo el año trabajo, todos los días y a todas horas. Es justo que tenga un par de días de descanso, ¿no crees?

-¿Un par de días? Más bien parece que desde Hallowen de hace diez años

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada y por una razón inexplicable. Draco sintió como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca.

-Oh si, Hallowen. Fiesta de brujas, fantasmas y demonios, he de decir que me divierto mucho con mis comadres y compadres, pero no es lo mismo que el día de Todos los Difuntos, son más divertidos los muertitos — y nuevamente soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar al rubio.

Un nuevo trago al tequila, y Draco se preguntaba si se molestaría si le pedía un trago.

-¿Y dime queridito? ¿Qué hace un buen mozo por aquí y tan solito? ¿No deberías de estar terminando tu Altar para que una linda muertita te saque a bailar?

Malfoy puso cara de fastidio, lo cual, al parecer para la extraña mujer, fue fácil de entender.

-Oh, ya veo, un escéptico. I interesante, muy interesante.

La dama, si es que podía llamársele así, intentó tocar el rostro de Draco, más éste por inercia, se hizo a un lado, provocando que estuviera nuevamente a punto de caer.

-Ey, ey, no me mueven el piso.

Ya fastidiado de esa situación, Draco la tomó por el brazo ayudándole a conservar el nulo equilibrio que tenla.

-Señora, como es obvio que no puede mantenerse en pie por si misma. Dígame su nombre y donde vive para llevarla — le pidió tratando de sonar amable.

-Oh bueno, me llamo Catrina, pero no creo que te agrade saber en donde vivo  
— una nueva carcajada, otro escalofrío, y un trago al tequila.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, Draco deseando poder deshacerse de esa extraña mujer, y la extraña… pues tomando tequila.

-¡Ya sé! — gritó la mujer al mismo tiempo que intentaba erguirse con tata rapidez que volvió a tambalearse —. Mejor te llevo a ver a algún Altar y te enseño lo divertido que es.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo — murmuró el rublo -. Sinceramente señora, no me Interesa saber nada del Altar de Muertos, creo que es una reverenda estupidez y...

Más tardó en decirlo que en terminar con el trasero dolorido al ser tirado sobre la tumba de alguien. Sorprendido, Draco dirigió su vista hacia la señora, que curiosamente ahora parecía más sobria que él y quien le miraba de forma espeluznante.

-Oh, una estupidez, bien, creo que necesitas aprender mucho, queridito.

Draco abrió la boca para reclamar su arrogante actitud y maldecir un poco, pero esa mirada que le lanzaba curiosamente lo mantenía a raya.

-¡De pie! — le ordenó y sin entender muy bien el cómo y por qué, el rubio se puso de pie sin rechistar —. ¡Ahora sígueme jovencito!

_Y _sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar. Draco dudó unos instantes, _pero _como si una fuerza superior lo obligara, comenzó a seguir a la extraña.

-Uff, los jóvenes de ahora son unos malagradecidos — murmuraba la fémina, mientras sus manos levantaban un poco su vaporoso vestido sin soltar nunca la botella de tequila —, encima de que uno _les _deja sus tradiciones de milenios. Las desprecian, y ni siquiera se toman la molestia de averiguar porque son. Claro, como son cosa de viejitos y no están en 'la onda', pues no les toman importancia. Pero ya verán cuando les llegue la hora, suplicarán por un simple altarcito con sólo agua para beber. Oh si, llorarán porque nadie los recuerda, porque los han sepultado y nadie viene a verlos. Si, si, entonces sentirán el verdadero arrepentimiento de no fomentar sus tradiciones, chiquillos cabezotas, escuincles de lo peor.

Draco observaba entre asustado y ofendido toda la diabatra que la mujer decía. Definitivamente estaba loca, y él más por seguirla a través de ese cementerio.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un viejo mausoleo, que por su aspecto apunto de derrumbarse debería de tener al menos unas decenas de años de edificada. Catrina hizo un movimiento enérgico con su mano izquierda, abriendo la reja que custodiaba el mausoleo y provocando un chirrido agudo. Draco observó las manos de la mujer en busca de una varita, sin llegar a encontrar alguna. Y sin darle más tiempo, la mujer sujetó su vestido y se adentró en la catacumba.

Draco se quedó afuera, completamente estático, ¿acaso esa loca creía que entraría a ese sitio? ¿A una tumba de hace miles de años llena de esqueletos malolientes, tierra, murciélagos y sabe Merlín que porquerías más?

-¡¡Adentro chiquillo!! — vino el grito desde dentro. El rubio saltó y fue justo ese movimiento el que lo hizo trastabillar adentrándose en el oscuro lugar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de detener su caída sujetándose a la fría loza que adentro cubría las paredes del recinto. Cuando recobró el equilibrio, y pudo observar que a su alrededor no se veía más que oscuridad, llevó su mano hacia los jeans que vestía en busca de su varita, pero apenas su mano la tocó, cuando un extraño fulgor iluminó el sitio.

Sorprendido, Draco observó el espectáculo que se abría ante él. Un largo camino de pétalos amarillos y velas esparcidas a cada lado, comenzaba desde sus pies hasta lo que era un enorme Altar de Muertos.

El altar se levantaba sobre tres niveles, cubiertos con un mantel blanco bordado, papel picado de color morado se adhería a las orillas de cada nivel, en el cual podían verse figuras como una calavera o aves de distintas formas.

Había ceniza sobre el primer nivel del Altar, la cual formaba una cruz de considerable tamaño. De Igual manera había tierra sobre la superficie del segundo nivel. Un incensario descansaba donde terminaba el camino de flores y comenzaba el altar, un humo perfumado brotaba de él.

En el segundo nivel, había lo que parecía ser una taza de café y tras ella una botella de algo que Draco no reconoció; también habla pan comida como papas, pollo, y otras cosas, además de un paquete de cigarrillos.

En el tercer nivel, justo en el centro, descansaban una vela blanca y una calavera de azúcar, junto a la fotografía amarillenta de quienes parecían ser una pareja de casados.

-Hermoso, ¿cierto? - la voz de Catrina lo sacó de su contemplación,

-¿Qué rayos...? ¿Cómo puede haber un Altar aquí?

-Oh bueno, al contrario de _otros, _la familia de este difunto no lo ha olvidado.

Draco le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

-El que yo no ponga un Altar o crea en eso, no signifique que olvide a mis seres queridos que han muerto.

-Eso crees tú. Mira, te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa cada cosa en el Altar.

Ante el silencio del rubio, Catrina sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? - le dijo —, pero como hoy estoy de buen humor, me tomaré el tiempo para explicarte, pero iniciaremos desde el principio.

-Haciendo un paso de historia encontramos que se rinde culto a los muertos desde la época prehispánica; así vemos las ofrendas dejadas junto al difunto Con todo lo que pudiera serle útil en su viaje para llegar al mundo de los muertos. Este es el principio de las ofrendas actuales, fusión pues pagana- cristiana de nuestras tradiciones. ¿Ves que en realidad es una tradición muy antigua y válida?

Antes de que Draco formulara palabra alguna, Catrina continuó.

-El espíritu de la ofrenda actual es un rito respetuoso que toda la familia prepara para recordar a los que se han ido y que, según la creencia, regresan este día para gozar lo que en vida más disfrutaban. Para esta ofrenda, en un lugar principal de la casa se coloca un Altar de Muertos. Éste, como puedes ver, consta de tres niveles que representarán el cielo, la tierra y el purgatorio. El papel de china es para darle un toque más alegre, pero también tienen su significado, el morado representa al purgatorio, si hubiese rojo y naranja a la tierra, y el azul y blanco representarían al cielo.

-Como ves, hay un camino de pétalos de flor de Cempasúchil, esto es para conducir a los difuntos a su casa.

-Pero es una flor horrible, huele mal y el color da asco — no pudo reprimir lo que pensó desde que vio esa cosa que se jactaba de ser flor.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a no interrumpir conversaciones, jovencito? – bufó molesta –. El color es necesario que sea así, ¿cómo crees que los difuntos encontrarían el camino a casa cuando el purgatorio está más oscuro que la barba de un gigante? ¿Y el olor, a caso crees que los malos espíritus no querrían ascender a la tierra y hacer desmanes? ¡Eso los asusta! ¡Ay, los jóvenes de ahora son tan cabeza hueca!

-Bien, continuemos. La ceniza y la tierra sirven tanto para simbolizar los cementerios, como para recordar a los vivos que polvo son y en polvo se convertirán. El incensario es para limpiar el lugar de energías negativas.

-La vela blanca iluminará el camino del difunto y la calavera de azúcar con su nombre es para cerciorarse de que esa es su casa y lo están llamando al igual que la foto del susodicho. Y mi parte favorita, la comida, obviamente será lo que el difunto comerá esta noche.

Ante eso, Draco bufó.

-¿Ahora qué? — preguntó fastidiada la mujer.

-¿Cómo se supone que comerán? Están muertos.

-Ay, con el paso de los años la materia gris disminuye — murmuré Catrina —. ¿Conoces lo que es una esencia?

-Si, es...

-Sé lo que es, sólo quería saber si tú también lo sabías. Bien, obviamente tu cerrado cerebro no lo comprende, así que lo explicaré. Los difuntos, vienen en forma de espíritus. Esto quiere decir que no tienen un cuerpo humano que les ayude en las funciones de digerir la comida, pero eso no les impide el saborearía. Cuando un difunto va a comer alguna de las ofrendas, toma la esencia de ésta y la come, así de simple, como ambos son esencias pues es fácil. 

Draco estaba a punto de objetar eso, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo sucedió que capté toda su atención.

Afuera, el cielo oscura repentinamente fue iluminado por lo que parecía ser una lluvia de estrellas. El fulgor de esas luminiscencias incluso iluminó el interior del mausoleo en el que se encontraba. Intrigado, Draco se acercó a una rendija, observando que no se trataba de ninguna lluvia de estrellas, sino de puntos de luz que de alguna forma estaban agrupados en un punto en específico de la bóveda celeste.

Repentinamente esos puntos de luz comenzaron a dispersarse en distintas direcciones, y un par de ellos se dirigían directamente hacia el mausoleo en él que se encontraba. Sin poder creerlo, el rubio vio como momentáneamente se detenían esas luces, suspendidas en el aire como si esperaran recibir alguna especie de instrucción. Luego, como si algo captara poderosamente su atención, se dirigieron hacia el camino de pétalos de flor de Cempasúchil, siguiendo por el camino, para finalmente detenerse entre el incensario y Catrina. La luz se mantuvo ahí en lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad.

Draco permaneció inmóvil. No sabía que hacer o pensar de eso, incluso estuvo seguro de haber dejado de respirar y que incluso su corazón había dejado de latir. Entonces lo vio. Las pequeñas estrellas resplandecieron con tal intensidad que Draco tuvo que cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Cuando regresó su vista al frente, se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

-¡Hola calaquita! — gritaron al mismo tiempo los espíritus de un hombre y una mujer ya algo viejos, con arrugas en su rostro, vestidos como si fuera unos campesinos de antaño.

-iHola Juancho! ¡Hola María!— los saludó Catrina, dándoles un fuerte abrazo -. ¿Qué tal el camino? 

-Un poco agitado, muchos difuntitos que querían llegar a su casa, y otros llorando a medio camino porque no los llamaron, feo, feo – respondió el espíritu del hombre, mientras la mujer asentía vigorosamente.

-Oh, los escuincles de ahora, son unos desagradecidos.

Draco observaba boquiabierto la extraña conversación que la mujer y los espíritus sostenían. Era..era... ¡inconcebible! Si, eso. Harry debió de haberle puesto una poción alucinógena a su comida porque ahora estaba alucinando. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que unos difuntos estuvieran hablando con esa mujer?

-Oh si, si — decía el tal Juancho —, todos creyentes empiezan el día rezando por sus difuntos, y acaban por brindar a su salud.

-Cierto, cierto, Juancho. ¡¡Salud!!

-¡¡Salud!! 

Los tres, mujer y difuntos, dieron sendo tragos a sus respectivas botellas, tequila y mezcal (que era lo que había en el Altar), luego, sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el rubio que observaba atónito la escena.

El tal Juancho tomó uno de los cigarrillos, Catrina tronó sus dedos y enseguida estuvo encendido y listo para fumarse, lo que hizo enseguida el espíritu.

-¡Viejo! – le gritó alarmada el espíritu de la mujer – ¡No fumes! ¿No ves que si fumas te vas a morir?

-¡Pero si ya estoy muerto, vieja!

Catrina y Juancho rieron ante la hilaridad de la situación. Repentinamente, recordaron que no estaban solos, y los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el rubio que observaba atónito la escena.

-Vamos queridito, brinda con nosotros — le dijo Catrina, a lo que Draco sólo pudo negar con la cabeza —. Oh, ya veo, te comió la lengua el muerto — Catrina y Juancho rieron ante la broma, enviando nuevamente escalofríos a todo el cuerpo de Draco -. No te apures queridito, anda y regrésate a tu casa, que allá te esperan, aún no llega tu hora, por eso no me harás compañía.

Ante las últimas palabras, Draco la miró interrogante.

-Oh, éste está más ciego que un tecolote mañanero - y sin soltar su botella de tequila, se levantó el velo que cubría su rostro, mostrando el huesudo rostro casi carente de piel.

-¡Oh por Dios! — exclamó Draco, llenándose de miedo, retrocediendo hasta tropezar y estar a punto de caer.

-No, no, la cala tilica y flaca, escuincle — le dijo el Juancho dándole otro trago al mezcal —. ¡La huesuda! ¡La muerte, pues! 

Le temblaban las piernas y estaba seguro que el color se le había ido del rostro. No podía ser, debía de estar soñando, debía de...

-¡No te apures pues! — le dijo Catrina, la muerte —. Te dije que hoy no trabajaba, preocúpate otro día, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Ahora ve con tu familia, que el Salvador te ha de esperar. ¡Ale, ale! Déjame mi tequila disfrutar.

Y sin más, Draco fue lanzado por los aíres fuera del mausoleo. El golpe que recibió al caer lo dejó momentáneamente aturdido. Para cuando pudo pensar con claridad, se encontraba tirado sobre el pavimento a un par de calles de su casa.

Sin saber que pensar, pues su cabeza estaba hecha un verdadero embrollo, se puso de pie, y tambaleante comenzó a caminar, dándose cuenta entonces de que ya había anochecido.

No sabía si lo que acababa de pasar había sido producto de su imaginación, tal vez al lanzar la lata ésta lo había golpeado, dejándolo inconciente y obligándolo a soñar esas extrañas cosas, tal vez el asunto del Altar que Harry se empeñaba en hacer lo había afectado de alguna manera.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, llegó hasta su casa, al entrar lo recibió una oscuridad que por un momento lo hizo temblar al llegar a su mente la imagen de cierto mausoleo.

Armándose de valor, continuó entrando hasta llegar a su sala, donde un Altar de Muertos le esperaba.

Éste, a diferencia del que había visto antes, sueño o no, estaba cubierto completamente por manteles negros, de varios niveles, adornado de telas de diferentes colores y bordados, y algunos esqueletos de papel; contaba casi con los mismos aditamentos que el otro altar, salvo que en lugar de camino de flor de Cempasúchil había varios ramos de esta flor dispersos en todo el altar. No había incendiario ni olores extraños, en lugar de eso, había fruta y distintos vinos y copas, además de pan y dulces. También había varias fotografías. El toque final lo daban las velas que iluminaban el monumento.

Se acercó despacio, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, hasta que tan solo lo separaron un par de pasos del altar. Fue entonces que pudo ver con mayor claridad las fotografías dispersas en todos los niveles, en una, aparecían los padres de Harry, en otra aparecía Sirius Black, sonriendo como todo el casanova que presumía ser; y en la otra...

Su padre.

Mirándole de aquella forma altanera, vistiendo una túnica azul y con el bastón, símbolo de su familia, engarzado en el brazo.

Pese a lo que había dicho, Harry no lo dejó fuera del altar. 

Harry... 

Pensando en él se dio media vuelta para buscarlo, encontrándolo recostado sobre uno de los sofás, apenas cubierto con una pequeña manta, y  
completamente dormido.

Se había quedado dormido esperándolo.

Un cálido sentimiento le inundó, se acercó a él cuidando de no perturbar su sueño, con delicadeza apartó un mechó del negro cabello que caía indolente sobre los ojos y, como si fuera la caricia de un ángel, posó sus labios con suavidad sobre la piel de la frente.

-Gracias – murmuró con voz queda.

Y sin dejar de observarlo con ternura, lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación.

Ya tendría tiempo de agradecerle el Altar a su padre y de disculparse como era debido.

Con Harry en brazos, subió las escaleras a su habitación, dejando atrás el Altar de Muertos que su pareja había hecho.

Cuando el silencio volvió a inundar el lugar, cuatro figuras semitransparentes salieron de sus escondites.

-Uff, por poco y nos ve — murmuró Sirius, tomando asiento en el piso.

-Fue bastante denigrante el tirarme tras el sofá, Black — dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas

-¿Y qué querías Malfoy? ¿Qué a tu hijo le diera un paro cardiaco? — le respondió el aludido.

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie apoyándose en el brazo del sofá, su largo cabello rubio caía en desorden sobre su rostro. Con un movimiento que quiso ser elegante, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, alejando parte de su cabello, a la vez que sus manos intentaban alisar su túnica. Cabe decir que todo él también era semitransparente.

-Es obvio la falta de modales en tu persona… canino — le dijo

-¡Basta par de críos! — los detuvo una mujer que les lanzó sendas miradas de advertencia, haciendo que ambos se callaran en el acto.

En cuanto Lily los vio calladitos y con expresiones de angelitos, se giró hacia su marido, lo que fue aprovechado por Lucius para acercarse a Sirius.

-Da tanto miedo como la muerte cuando se enoja, de hecho Catrina es más amable - murmuró Malfoy

-Te doy todita la razón — Sirius acercó su mano hacia una roja manzana, pero en lugar de tomarla directamente, la esencia de la fruta, una manzana semitransparente, salió de ella yendo a parar a la mano de Black, quien gustoso le dio una mordida.

Lucius le dio una mirada irritante, para luego enfocarse en un vino añejo sobre el Altar, tomando una copa la llenó con la esencia del vino, dándole un ligero trago.

-¿James? — lo llamó Lily, preocupada por el mutismo en que se había sumido su marido.

-Estoy bien Lily — le dijo sin dejar de observar las escaleras —. Es que me cuesta creer que lo ama.

-Bueno Harry siempre ha sabido ver lo bueno de las personas - respondió ella

-No me refería a Harry, sino a Malfoy.

-Oh, bueno...

-Es obvio que mi hijo también pudo ver lo bueno que hay en Potter — la voz de Lucius hizo que James desviara la vista hacia él. 

Ambos se observaron en silencio, Lily y Sirius expectantes, sólo esperando un nuevo ataque verbal.

-Creo... - comenzó James — que ambos vieron lo bueno que hay en el otro. — terminó con una sonrisa, que fue imitada por Lucius. 

-¡Salud por eso! — brindó el rubio elevando su copa.

Y tres copas más, llenas de algún vino, se elevaron en honor de sus hijos.

**------------oooo-------------**

**Bueno, se preguntarán que pasa después con todas las ofrendas del Altar de Muertos, ¿no? Son por supuesto los "muy vivos" los que disfrutan de todo este festín.  
**

"**_El muerto al cajón y  
el vivo al fiestón".  
_**

**Jajaja besos a todos, y espero sus comentarios para ver si les agradó esta historia loca. Bye!!**


End file.
